La vida sigue sin ti
by Sandy Dollanganger
Summary: Que es lo que te hace seguir con vida cuando por lo unico que vives...muere


Hola pues bueno aquí ando subiendo otra historia, Bueno ya saben los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mi y la verdad es que esta historia como me hizo llorar y espero les guste un harto ja bueno la historia siempre va a ser desde el punto de vista de Rosalie, la verdad el primer capitulo es muy cruel eh de aceptarlo pero ya los demás serán mejores, bueno les recomiendo que si quieren llorar, cuando lean la parte del Flash Back pongan de canción de fondo la canción Memory del musical de Cats.

La vida sigue…sin ti

(cap.1: Las historias de amor no siempre tienen un final feliz

Mi mente no deja de darle vueltas al asunto, mi rostro no muestra más que dolor, mi mente no deja que este dolor sane, no deja que olvide el hueco que quedo en el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo mi corazón.

Camino cerca del acantilado pensando si acabar con todo seria lo mejor, pensando si así mi corazón descansaría de tanto dolor.

Como fue que paso, hace apenas unos meses estábamos apunto de casarnos, formar una familia juntos y vivir amándonos todo el tiempo que la vida no lo permitiera, aunque nunca pensamos que fuera tan corto.

Me detengo a pensar lo que sucedió aquella noche donde mis ganas de vivir se fueron junto con el.

Flash back

Estábamos en la carretera que nos llevaba a la mansión Cullen donde se celebraría nuestra fiesta de compromiso ya que en menos de seis meses nos casaríamos en la mas grande boda que se hubiera celebrado en Forks, yo sabia que a el no le gustaban las fiestas grandes pero haría cualquier cosa por que yo estuviera feliz y Alice mi hermana y cuñada se había emocionado muchísimo ante la noticia y era infinitamente feliz organizando la mejor boda junto con mi madre Esme y Emily mi hermana mayor.

Alice nos había mandado a la casa de Seattle para que no viéramos como adornaban la casa ya que seria una sorpresa, y la verdad cuando Alice se ponía en ese plan era mejor no hacerla enojar ni contradecirla, así que obedecimos, claro que Alice se había ocupado de lo que usaríamos ese gran día, a mi me habían puesto un vestido rojo, con la espalda descubierta, de la parte de abajo se cruzaban por enfrente y salía un pequeña cola atrás, la parte de enfrente me llegaba arriba de las rodillas y de atrás la pequeña cola que llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, me puso unos zapatos rojo pasión de unos 10cm, Esme me recogió mis largos cabellos rubios en una cola de lado y me había arreglado mis bucles de forma que se vieran muy monos cayendo por mi hombro derecho sujetándolos con un listón rojo y mi cuñada Bella me puso una tiara justo donde empezaba mi fleco, ósea a media cabeza, mi otra cuñada Victoria me había planchado el fleco de modo que quedo muy liso del lado derecho de mi cara y Emily se había encargado de maquillar mi rostro poniéndome sombras de colores rojizos, sobresaltando mis ojos con delineador negro, pintando mis labios con un labial rojo claro casi rosa, poniéndome un poco de gloss color transparente resaltado el color de mis labios, cuando estuve lista, las cinco estuvieron felices de que sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, todas halagándome diciendo que parecía muñeca de porcelana.

Mientras que a Emmett le pusieron un traje negro con camisa blanca sin corbata ya que a el no le justa usarla, Alice se encargo de peinarlo hacia atrás, lo que debió de a ver usado un bote lleno de gel ya que sus chinos son muy rebeldes, dejando solo unos chinos atrás, se veía muy tierno, la fiesta era a las 7:00 de la noche pero nosotros debíamos llegar a las 8:00, y la verdad no entendía como por que nos habían ido a arreglar tan temprano.

Ya por la tarde como casi no era costumbre estaba lloviendo, pero era más que una fina lluvia, habíamos decidido ir a casa en mi BMW ya que era mas fácil subir y bajar sin matarme con los zapatos que mi hermana me había puesto

- Sabes, creo que no te eh dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche – me dijo mientras estábamos en un alto, sentí mis mejillas arder ante su comentario, de haber sido otro no me pasaría esto, pero el era diferente me hacia tener reacciones que con ninguno había tenido

- Gracias –dije volteándolo a ver – yo no te dicho lo sexy que te ves – le dije coqueteando con el, ya sabia que no lo resistía,

- no juegues con mi autocontrol Rosalie Hale – me dijo de broma – Aunque si ya se lo sexy que me veo, pero no solo hoy siempre

- Wow tengo un novio muy metro sexual – dije riendo

- Pues claro mi amor, tú me convertiste en esto – se acerco y me dio un delicado beso en los labios – Recuérdame felicitar a las chicas en la fiesta te dejaron mas bella de lo que ya eres, mi muñeca de porcelana – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, me dio otro dulce beso y arranco ya que se había puesto el siga y nosotros ni en cuenta, además si llegamos tarde Alice nos matara.

La fina lluvia con la que habíamos dejado la casa de Seattle se había vuelto un verdadero chubasco con forme nos acercábamos a la mansión Cullen

- Creo que me voy a matar con estos zapatos si sigue lloviendo así – Dije después de un momento de silencio, mirando por mi ventana

- No puedes morirte mi amor – me dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía, que descansaba sobre mi rodilla – No puedes dejarme, que se supone que voy a ser sin ti, si te pierdo –

- Pues seguirías con tu vida supongo – le dije, la verdad no se como ahora estábamos hablando de la muerte del otro

- No creo que pudiera seguir con mi vida, cuando mi vida eres tu – cuando dijo eso mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas me volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de las lagrimas que luchaban con escapar de mis ojos

– No llores amor – dijo secando una lagrima que se había escapado de mis ojos – Si le pasa algo a tu maquillaje supongo que todas estarán dispuestas a matarme – dijo haciendo que una risita se escapara de mis labios por eso lo amaba tanto, siempre sabia hacer chistes cuando los necesitaba.

- Te amo – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, la sonrisa que tanto me encantaba apareció en su rostro

- Yo también te amo, mi muñeca- no era tan necesario ir viendo la carretera ya que nos sabíamos el camino de memoria, pero la lluvia asía que las llantas del BMW chillaran, Emmett no se había dado cuenta, dado que el no conocía mi auto también como yo, no le dije nada ya que iba muy entretenido cantando una canción de la ultima obra que habíamos ido a ver toda la familia, nos encanto tanto ya que la íbamos a ver cada fin de semana, me le quede viendo con una sonrisa en mis labios, el sintió mi mirada y me volteo a ver, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, me iba dar una beso cuando se escuchamos una llantas derrapando no muy lejos de nosotros, pero no eran las del BMW, los dos volteamos hacia delante cuando unas fuertes luces nos segaron.

Me desperté y estaba en un cuarto blanco mire la cama y la sabanas, traía puesta una bata blanca ya no traía mi vestido rojo, voltee hacia la derecha y estaba una ventana cerrada, estaba en un hospital ¿que había pasado?, la puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera, al clavar su mirada en mi se acerco muy rápido

- Señorita Hale, que bueno que despertó – me dijo sonriéndome

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunte cuando estaba revisando la bolsa de suero que estaba alado de mi cama

- Voy a avisarle a su padre que ya despertó, el le explicara todo – dijo saliendo de mi habitación, me quede mirando la puerta en espera de que mi padre entrara por ella, que me dijera que había pasado, mi padre entro por la puerta no mucho después y se acerco a mi abrazándome con cuidado

- Rose, Hija que bueno que despertaste – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente – nos tenias muy preocupados

- Papa. ¿Qué hago aquí?- le pregunte viéndolo a los ojos y el desvío su mirada

- tu madre esta en la cafetería voy a mandar a alguien para que le diga que ya despertaste, y ya le hablaron a tus hermanos, que se acababan de ir a la casa, voy por tu madre – salio por la puerta sin contestar mi pregunta, la puerta se abrió y por ahí entro Jasper quien corrió abrazarme

- Gemela, despertaste, nos tenias preocupados a todos- me dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama, lo tome de las manos y lo mire a los ojos

-¿Qué paso? ¿Que hago aquí?, mi papa no me dijo nada, y necesito saber que paso – le dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- ¿no te acuerdas de lo que paso antes de despertar aquí?- me pregunto desviando la mirada

- solo me acuerdo de que íbamos en el auto hacia la casa, cuando escuchamos unas llantas derrapar y luego una luz muy brillante ¿Chocamos? – hice cara de horror de pensar eso

- bueno en teoría el del otro auto les choco a ustedes- dijo Jasper sin mirarme

- ¿Com- como se enteraron?- le pregunte reprimiendo la pregunta que en realidad quería hacer, Jasper me miro a los ojos mientras hablaba

- Bueno estábamos en la casa esperando a que llegaran, ya casi eran las ocho y ustedes no habían llegado, cuando mama y yo sentimos un mal presentimiento, ya sabes el poder gemelo- dijo lo ultimo poniendo su mano en el corazón – así que Alice les marcaba a los celulares y ninguno contestaba y fue cuando nos preocupamos, el celular de Carlisle sonó y le dijeron que habían llegado sus dos hijos al hospital, que habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico, así que Carlisle, Esme, James, Edward y yo nos venimos para el hospital, mientras las chicas les explicaban a los invitados lo que había pasado para después alcanzarnos aquí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – nos diste un bueno susto, es que no mas no despertabas

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – le pregunte y Jasper pareció dudar

- Llevas tres días

- ¿Don- donde esta Emmett? – mi pregunta salio débilmente temía a la respuesta, la cara de Jasper se contrajo en una mueca de dolor lo que me hizo temer mas aun la respuesta

- Vas a tener que ser muy fuerte hermana – la puerta se abrió y mis padres entraron por ella, Jasper se bajo de mi cama y mi madre corrió abrazarme, sollozaba contra mi hombro y yo no pude reprimir mis lagrimas, quería que me dijeran la verdad, necesitaba saberla

- Hija, que bueno que despertaste –me dijo dándome un beso en la frente, sentándose junto a mí, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me acariciaba el cabello

- Y bueno me van a decir algo o se van a quedar así –les dije después de que se quedaron callados –me van a decir donde esta Emmett – los tres se voltearon a ver, sentí como mi madre me abrazaba mas fuerte mientras mi padre se sentaba del otro lado de mi cama tomando una de mis manos

- tenemos que decírtelo Rose, pero tienes que ser fuerte – mi padre me apretó la mano que tenia entre las suyas, voltea a ver a mi hermano el cual estaba viendo hacia otro lado, alce la vista hacia mi madre y ella miraba hacia enfrente, pero en sus ojos se veía una profunda tristeza que estaba apunto de desbordarse en lagrimas – Creo que tu hermano ya te dijo lo que paso – yo solo asentí volteando a ver a mi hermano, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver la triste en sus ojos, dirigí mis ojos a los de mi padre, los cuales tenían una gran tristeza en ellos

– Hija hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos – la voz de mi padre se quebró yo ya sabia a donde iba todo esto – Emmett estaba muy grave cuando yo llegue, y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo, lo siento mucho hija – para estos momentos yo me encontraba en un estado de shock no podía pensar que el hombre con el cual estaba a punto de casarme ya no estuviera aquí, mi mente tardo unos segundos en procesar la información que mi padre acababa de decirme, voltee a ver a todos los que estaban hay, mi madre estaba llorando sentí sus lagrimas en mi cabello, mi hermano me daba la espalda pero podía oír sus sollozos y mi padre reprimía las lagrimas que se encontraban en sus ojos, cuando mi cabeza reacciono sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, no podía estar muerto, simplemente no podía, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos como cascadas, sollozos se escapaban de mi boca junto con palabra que ni yo misma entendía, mi mano apretaba muy fuerte a la de mi padre mientras la otra se encontraba en mi pecho donde estaba mi corazón echo pedazos, me abrace muy fuerte a mi madre mientras lloraba en su pecho, ella correspondió a mi abrazo, no podía dejar de llorar, mi alma no estaba acostumbrada a tanto dolor y este dolor no me dejaría vivir, ya no quiero vivir, no sin el, de mi boca empezaron a salir gritos

- no, no puedes estar muerto – dije abrazando a mi madre – no puede estar muerto – sollozaba mas alto cada ves

- Rose cálmate – me dijo mi padre posando su mano en mi hombro

- no, por que se fue – grite mientras mas lagrimas me invadían – no, el no me dejaría – mis sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes, no me di cuenta de que estaba temblando entre los brazos de mi madre – no, no puede estar muerto, no – respiraba con dificultad pero no podía dejar de llorar – fue mi culpa – cuando grite esto tres pares de ojos se posaron en mi – yo había escuchado chillar las llantas, debí de decirle – nuevas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos – el esta muerto por mi culpa – solloce mas fuerte

– Fue mi culpa – fuertes sollozos se escapaban de mi boca

- Rose, no digas eso – me dijo mi padre –fue un accidente

- no, no fue un accidente- grite – yo lo mate, yo tengo la culpa – lloraba demasiado fuerte y mi padre se vio obligado a ponerme un calmante, ya que en pocos segundos me empecé a sentir cansada y los ojos se me cerraban, luche por mantenerlos abiertos pero a los pocos segundos me quede totalmente dormida, en mi estado de inconciencia solo podía ver a Emmett, solo podía verlo a el, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, todo lo que pasamos, pero el recuerdo que mas me dolió fue cuando en mi mente apareció la imagen, cuando estábamos en una restaurante llamado "La Bella Italia" que fue el lugar donde me pidió matrimonio, podía ver con tal lucidez esa imagen, y escucha perfectamente su vos diciendo "Eres lo mas precioso que me pasado en la vida, tu eres mi vida y quiero estar junto a ti por siempre" lo dijo antes de arrodillarse frente a mi silla "Rosalie Hale me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa" recordaba cada sentimiento que me invadió cuando lo dijo, recuerdo mis ojos llenos de lagrimas "te casarías conmigo" cuando abrió la pequeña cajita roja dejando ver un precioso anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de gotita, recuerdo su carita cuando le dije "nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa" dicho esto me arroje a sus brazos que me recibieron gustosos para después besarme con dulzura y colocarme el aniño en el dedo de mi mano izquierda, la cual después seria la mas vista por todos, un sollozo se escapo de mis labios ya que sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y comenzaba a acariciarme el cabello mientras otro tomaba una de mis manos.

Cuando deje mi estado de somnolencia y empecé a abrir los ojos y me encontré a Emily la cual me acariciaba el cabello, y la que tenia mi mano era Alice, la cual lloraba en silencio con nuestras manos unidas en su barbilla, apreté su mano y ella abrió los ojos y los fijo en los míos, ella tenia una profunda tristeza en sus ojos la cual creo que también tendrían los míos, al vernos nuestros ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, voltea hacia arriba donde estaba Emily que me miraba con tristeza y al mismo tiempo las tres nos pusimos a llorar, Alice puso su cabeza en mi estomago, aun con mi mano entre la suya, yo me recargue en el pecho de Emily la cual acariciaba mi cabello mientras las tres llorábamos, las tres habíamos perdido a alguien muy importante , ellas perdieron a su hermano y yo , yo perdí a mi mejor amigo a mi hermano, a mi futuro esposo, perdí a mi otro yo, no se cuanto tiempo duramos así, las tres levantamos la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió, por la cual entraron, mis hermanos Jasper, Edward, James, Victoria y Bella los cinco entraron con la cabeza baja , hasta que oyeron nuestros sollozos levantaron la cabeza para ver que las lagrimas seguían corriendo por nuestra mejillas, lo que hizo que a los cinco se les llenaran los ojos de lagrimas, de los cuales a muy pocos se les desbordaron de los ojos, Edward intentaba hacerse el fuerte al igual que James pero los dos no aguantaron mas cuando Bella y Victoria los abrazaron respectivamente para llorar en su pecho los dos no aguantaron y las lagrimas se les desbordaron de los ojos junto algunos sollozos, Jasper se acerco y estrecho a Alice en su pecho mientras esta lloraba, el cerro los ojos mientras las lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos, Emily y yo nos quedamos abrazadas en la cama llorando en silencio, cuando la puerta se abrió aparecieron por ella mis padre los cuales tenían el dolor pintado en la cara.

- quiero verlo – les dije y todos los ojos de la habitación me miraron fijamente – quiero verlo – esta ves lo dije mas alto volteando a ver a mi padre el cual tenia abrazada a mi madre

- Rose no se si eso sea lo mejor – dijo James desde el otro lado del cuarto

- Quiero verlo – yo no quite la vista de mi padre el cual también me miraba a los ojos – por favor – mi padre bajo la mirada y soltó a mi madre – veré que puedo hacer – salio de la habitación seguido de mis hermanos, mi mama se sentó del otro lado de mi cama y nos abrazo

- James se enojo – le dije mientras mi voz se quebraba

- No, Q, es solo que el quiere que ya no sufras y siente que si lo ves va a ser mas… difícil para ti – me dijo Victoria acercándose a mi

- Pero de todas formas no quiero que se enojen con mi papa el no lo hace en mala onda – les dije abrazando fuerte a mi madre

- no se va a enojar con papa, hermana – me dijo Alice sentándose en la orilla de la cama – papa va hacer lo mejor para ti – me dijo dirigiéndome un pequeña sonrisa.

Y en unas horas mi padre me llevo a un cuarto blanco donde estaba hay un cuerpo sobre la cama, cubierto con una sabana blanca hasta la cabeza, mi padre me dio un fuerte apretón en la mano con la que me había guiado hasta hay antes de soltarla y dejarme sola con el cuerpo de mi amado tendido en esa cama, sin vida, me acerque con mucho cuidado y cuando estuve lo demasiado cerca le quite con mucho cuidado la sabana de la cara y hay esta con los ojos cerrados, al verlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lo único que pude hacer fue poner mi cabeza sobre su pecho para llorar mientras decía palabras que no entendía, deseando como nunca que sus brazos me rodearan y me consolaran, cuando me calme un poco, levante mi cara de su pecho y coloque mis manos temblorosas a los lados de su cara, acariciando sus mejillas.

- Por que me dejaste – le dije mientras dibujas con la punta de mis dedos su barbilla,

- Yo si te dije que harías si yo moría pero tu – dije mientras mas lagrimas se posaban en mis ojos – tu te fuiste así, sin decirme nada, que se su pone que voy hacer sin ti mi amor, no me enseñaste a estar sin ti – le dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por las ojeras que tenia debajo de sus ojitos cerrados – sabes ahora si me siento como la novia abandonada y alborotada – de mis labios salio una risa sin vida, como me sentía en estos momentos – pero sabes, mas que nada me siento muy triste , dime que se supone que voy hacer sin ti, tu lo dijiste, no puedo seguir con mi vida ya que tu eres mi vida y te has llevado mi corazón contigo – le acaricie el rostro hasta llegar a sus labios – recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías cuatro hijo y yo hice cara de espanto, y que al final decidimos tener solo tres ni tu, ni yo, tu querías muñequitas de porcelana y que yo quería mi pequeño osito de felpa – mas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos al recordar eso momento, fue el primer día que hicimos el amor, fue el día que me propuso matrimonio no hace mas de 2 semanas – y ahora, me dejas sin muñecas de porcelana, sin ositos de felpa y me dejas sin ti mi amor, me duele pensar que nunca volveré a ver tus ojitos con ese hermoso brillo en ellos que fueron los que hicieron que me enamora perdidamente de ti, que ya no voy a tener quien me regale una hermosa sonrisa que me alegre la vida, que ya no voy a tener quien me haga reír cuando lo necesite, que ya no vas a estar cuando Alice me obligue a ir de compras y regrese prácticamente muerta, para abrazarme y llevarme cargado hasta la habitación, que ya no van a estar esos protectores brazos que me acunaban en la noche, que ya no va estar mi mano de apoyo, ya no estas mi amor y no se que va a ser de mi ahora – mi padre abrió la puerta dándome a entender que era hora de dejarlo – mi amor cuídanos a todos desde allá arriba, descansa mi amor en tu eterno sueño, que yo algún día te alcanzare allá arriba para seguir amándonos como hasta ahora, te amo mi osito – dicho esto junte nuestros labios en nuestro ultimo beso para después colocar la sabana sobre su rostro de nuevo, me aleje de la cama y caí a los brazos de mi padre llorando en su pecho, el me acurruco con sus brazos protectoramente mientras me acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarme, una ves que me calme, me llevo de nuevo hacia mi cuarto donde afuera nos esperaban todos, después de dos días me dieron de alta y al tercer día fue el funeral, fue el peor día de mi vida, fue el día que le di el ultimo adiós al amor de mi vida, llore hasta que ya no me quedaron lagrimas.

Fin del Flash back

Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas mientras coloco mi mano donde una vez estuvo mi corazón, ya paso un mes desde ese día que me despedí de el en el hospital y el recuerdo me obliga a dar un paso hacia la orilla del acantilado, miro hacia abajo y veo lo agitada que esta la marea.

-¡¡¡HAY ESTA!!!!- escuche que alguien gritaba no muy lejos de donde yo estaba, si pensaba lanzarme era ahora o nunca.

Sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban y me hacían retroceder del precipicio.

Me voltee y vi a Emily que me estrechaba contra ella mientras lloraba.

-Rose, hermana, en que estabas pensando-me dijo entre sollozos yo solo podía llorar contra su hombro ya no tenia fuerzas suficiente para articular palabra alguna.

- Rose!!-escuche el grito de Alice alce la vista y la vi correr hacia nosotras-hermana estas bien?-dijo sollozando, yo solo negué con la cabeza hasta eso me costaba demasiado, el solo recordar su forma de decir que no cuando algo no le parecía.

Un recuerdo otro latigazo en el corazón, comencé a llorar, ahora con mas fuerza mientra abrazaba a mis hermanas que lloraban conmigo, me odiaba por hacerlas sufrir, ellas no tenían la culpa de sufrir lo que paso como me habían dicho en muchas ocasiones y distintas personas "fue solo un accidente" un accidente que me quito lo que mas quería.

Ella no tenían que sufrir de esa manera y se que lo hacían por que me querían, no tenían que sufrir, no tenían que llorar siempre que yo lo hacia, ellas no tenían la culpa de lo que paso ni de sufrirlo como yo lo hacia ni ella, ni mis padres, ni mis hermano y aun así todos lo hacían conmigo…por mi.

-hay que llevarla a casa-dijo mi cuñado Sam acercándose a nosotras-seguro sus padres están preocupados, además hay que hablarle a sus hermanos para que dejen de buscarla

-Es cierto, vamos hermanita- dijo Alice tomando mi mano, le sonreí a medias pero como desde hace tiempo esa mueca no duraba mucho tiempo en mi rostro.

- Ya todo va a estar bien- me dijo Emily para darme ánimos, como lo hacían todos casi todo el tiempo, Sam acaricio mi cabello y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Te queremos cuñis-me dijo sonriendo- te necesitamos-mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir abrace a Sam por la cintura ya que sus hombros me quedaban muy arriba, siempre me pregunte por que seri tan alto, el me devolvió el abrazo y me dio otro beso antes de separarse de mi.

Caminamos a la camioneta de Emily me senté en el asiento de atrás con Alice, me recargué en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

Me quede dormida por que abrí los ojos cuando Alice me movió delicadamente por los hombros.

-Hermana, despierta- me dijo con delicadeza

Salí de la camioneta y vi como mi madre y mi padre salía de la casa, mi madre corrió a abrazarme.

- Rose, bebé estas bien??? –dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso entre cada palabra y en sus ojos se veía la profunda preocupación.

-Estoy bien mama-había repetido tanto esta mentira que empezaba a sonar real

-Rose, nena, estábamos preocupados por ti-me dijo padre abrazándome por los hombros.

- Ya estoy aquí-les dije pero mi voz sonó triste, vacía…sin vida.

- Entra cariño, debes de estar congelándote –me dijo mi mama me dio la mano y me llevo hasta le gran sala de nuestra "pequeña casita", me sentó entre ella y mi papa me abrazo con ambos brazos estrechándome lo mas que podía.

- Y mis hermanos y mis cuñadas?- les pregunte una ves estaban todos sentados Emily y Sam juntos abrazados y Alice en el suelo a mi lado tomando fuertemente mi mano.

-Tus hermanos fueron a buscarte –me sentí un poco culpable

-Todos fueron? Adonde?

-Edward y Bella fueron a Port Angels, James y Victoria fueron a Seattle, Jazz fue a buscarte aquí en Forks y Alice, Emily y Sam fueron a la Push-

-Donde esta? – era la voz de mi gemelo, me levante con cuidado para no pegarle a Alice, Jazz apareció por la entrada de la sala y al verme me abrazo

-Rose, hermana ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por que te fuiste? – Jazz hablaba muy rápido me separe de el y vi que tenia lagrimas en las mejillas, se las seque con mis dedos y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Ya estoy aquí – le dije pero no pude reprimir que mi voz se quebrara, me abrazo otra vez, esta vez me apretó mas fuerte contra el.

Cuando me soltó me senté otra vez junto a mis padres que me abrazaron.

Alice se levanto y abrazo a Jazz se sentaron juntos en un sillón ella sentada en sus piernas, recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

Al recordar que yo me sentaba igual con…Emmett, un sollozo se escapo de mis labios y una lagrima salio de mis ojos, abrace mas fuerte a mi madre y cerré los ojos.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero abrí los ojos cuando la puerta principal se abrió, entraron James y Victoria tomados de la mano, su vista recorrió toda la sala y sus ojos se posaron en mi, James camino hacia mi y me levanto para después estrecharme lo mas fuerte que pudo contra su pecho.

-Rosalie no vuelvas a irte no así, nena –me dijo aun sin soltarme –estábamos muy preocupados por ti – dijo separándose de mi, voltee a ver a mi Q que me miraba triste me separe de James y camine hacia ella, se le inundaron los ojos, la abrace muy fuerte mientra ambas llorábamos

-Q, te extrañe, estábamos muy preocupados, no vuelvas a irte – me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte.

- Ya Q cálmate ya estoy aquí – le dije intentando sonreír ella me la devolvió con mas animo que yo por obvias razones ella tenia al hombre que ama junto a ella en cambio yo…no, sacudí la cabeza en un intento de aclarar mis pensamiento

- Quieren comer algo, mis niños – dijo mi mama levantándose

- Claro –contestaron todos al uníoslo

- Yo te ayudo – dijo Emily levantándose.

Caminaron hacia la cocina, me senté junto a James y a mi Q, el nos abrazo a ambas, claro de distinta forma.

Nos quedamos todos sentados en silencio cuando mi hermana salio por la puerta de la cocina para decirnos que pasáramos al comedor.

Todos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia allá, mi mama salio seguida de mi hermana cada una con distintos platos.

Emily nos sirvió un poco de lo que habían hecho mientras mi madre iba por los platos que faltaban se veía delicioso mi madre y Emily son muy buenas cocineras pero en estos momentos en especial no tenia mucho hambre

- Hermana se ve delicioso pero…no tengo mucha hambre – le dije a mi hermana la cual me vio con cara de…hermana mayor.

- Haber escuincla, tienes que comer algo, si no has comido desde el medio día –me regaño mi hermana aun que sabia que era de juego, bueno en ciertos momentos lo era como en este, por que hay otros en el que se toma muy en serio su papel de hermana mayor y no la culpo vive entre puros niños malcriados…sin ofender –además se ve delicioso no se te antoja-me dijo acercándome el plato que tenia entre sus manos, cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca un retortijón me dio en el estomago .

- De verdad her, no es que menosprecie tu comida sabes que no lo haría jamás pero hoy no tengo hambre de verdad –le dije alejando el plato, mi hermana me vio con unos ojos que decían "o te lo comes por las buenas o soy capas de metértelo en la boca" y lo peor del caso es que se que si es capas de meterme la comida en la boca.

- Emily querida si no tiene hambre déjala, ya comerá cuando tenga hambre – mi querida madre siempre a mi rescate

- pero mama

-Emily – dijo mi padre

- esta bien- dijo yéndose asía donde estaba mi Q sentada – tu si quieres comer verdad cuñis??

- Si cuñis gracias- le dijo mi Q sonriéndole

-Tu no eres como otras-dijo volteándome a ver

- hay hermana –me levante y la abrace –sabes que amo tu comida pero hoy no, mañana si quieres me como todo lo que me cocines siii!!!!

- esta bien, esta bien – todos nos veían muy divertidos no era común que ella y yo nos comportáramos como niñas chiquitas berrinchudas, bueno, yo si.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron a la sala mi hermano Edward y mi cuñada Bella, cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de el me veía con reproche, siempre me eh preguntado por que será tan amargado.

Haber niña-me dijo acercándose dejando atrás a Bella –¿donde demonios estabas??

Este…yo –no supe que decirle

Sabes cuan preocupados estábamos, recorrimos todo Port Angels

Yo..,lo siento

Edward por favor – le dijo mi padre –el punto es que esta aquí

Si Edward, el punto es que esta aquí y bien – dijo Bella tomándolo por el brazo, había veces que me odiaba por alguna vez haberla tratado mal

Tienes razón – dijo Edward suavizando la mirada, me abrió los brazos para que lo abrazara lo cual hice en seguida – no te vuelvas a escapar pequeña revoltosa – me dijo al oído, dándome un beso antes de soltarme, me aleje de Edward para voltear a ver a Bella la cual miraba el piso, levanto la vista hasta que me acerque, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos unos segundos para después pasar mis brazos por sus hombros estrechándola contra mi, ella quedo como en shock ya que yo nunca la abrazaba, pero cuando su mente hizo click me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura, hice algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que me demostró su apoyo aun cuando yo lo rechazaba, y era este el momento ya que tenia mi boca junto a su oído

Gracias, Bella – cuando se lo dije le recorrió un escalofrío – perdóname por haberte tratado mal – ella se separo de mi para mirarme a los ojos

No tengo nada que perdonarte – me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, la volvía a abrasar y esta ves correspondió a la primera cuando estuve junto a su oído le susurre

Te quiero mucho, mi hermano no pudo encontrar mejor persona que tu – cuando se separo de mi, vi que en su ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas pero eran de felicidad

Yo también te quiero – lo dijo articulando con los labios para que los leyera, yo le sonreí en una pequeña sonrisa, aunque esta salio con mas vida, que todas las que se había dado en este ultimo mes

Voltee a ver a mi familia la cual se encontraba, muy enternecida por lo que acababa de hacer yo sabia que todos esperaban este momento y sabia que Emmett siempre quiso que fuera amiga de ella o al menos me llevara bien con ella.

Nos sentamos y al dolor me invadió de nuevo, ya que las comidas cenas desayunos ya no eran lo mismo, ya no estaba esa personita que nos hacia reír por cualquier cosa, esa persona que bromeaba y sacaba de sus casillas a todos por aquí, agache la cabeza reprimiendo las lagrimas que querían rodar por mis mejillas, James que era el mas cerca ami tomo una de mis manos y la apretó fuertemente demostrándome su apoyo.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, una ves que el último termino, mi padre atrajo la atención de todos, una ves que tuvo la atención de todos

- Creo que por el bien de la familia tenemos que hablar de una ves por todas – dijo rehusando mi mirada, todos asintieron, no entendía de que estaban hablando – Creo que esto a sido muy difícil para familia y lo entiendo por que lo que estamos pasando es algo muy…difícil – de que estaban hablando – Perdimos a alguien muy importante para la familia, queda mas decir, que su ausencia se siente notablemente – todos asintieron – Pero creo que lo que el hubiera querido es que, siguiéramos con nuestras vidas como lo habíamos hecho antes de que…antes de que se fuera, y hablo de que todos siguieran sus vidas… todos – dijo lo ultimo viéndome a mi, ya iba entendiendo de que hablaba, me estaba diciendo que tenia que seguir mi vida sin el.

- Nosotros lo intentamos papa, lo sabes – interrumpió Alice – pero es…difícil

- yo lo se Alice, se lo difícil que es esto, se lo mucho que duele, por que yo perdí a mi hijo, a caso un padre tiene que enterrar a su hijo, cuando, debería ser al revés – todos entendieron a que se refería con eso, y Alice tenia razón, todos estaban intentando llevar sus vidas, todos menos yo – Miren no les pido que lo olviden porque, se que eso es, imposible, su ausencia se siente por todas partes – todos volvieron a asentir incluida yo – Pero el no hubiera querido vernos llorando por todas partes de la casa, sin intentar seguir la vida – todos los ojos se posaron en mi – Se lo difícil que es pero hay que intentarlo, por el bien de esta familia, hay que intentarlo por el.

Entendía que mi familia intentaba hacerme entrar en razón, intentaban decirme que dejara de llorar por el, que siguiera mi vida como si nunca hubiera existido, no eso no puede ser, no conmigo, no resistí mas y hable.

- ¿Qué es lo que están intentando decirme?- todos volvieron a mirarme – Se que todo lo que estas diciendo va directamente dirigido a mi.

- No estoy diciéndolo solo por ti, a todos no a afectado que ya no este – me dijo mi padre calmado

- Si, pero de aquí soy la única que no puede seguir la vida – dije clavando los ojos en mis manos

- Entendemos que para ti sea mas difícil que para el resto – me dijo viéndome a los ojos – pero a todos nos duele igual que a ti, y nos preocupa que ya ah pasado casi un mes y tu sigues igual

- ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso? – levante la mirada y vi que todos me miraban

- Intentamos decirte, que alo mejor necesitas…ayuda – me dijo mi madre quedamente y entonces todo encajo

- Intentan decirme que estoy loca, que estoy mal por extrañarlo – dije un poco más fuerte y con más dolor de pensar que mi propia familia pensaran así de mi.

- No Rose, no es eso, es solo que…has cambiado mucho desde…desde ese día – me dijo Emily bajando la vista

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? – le pregunte directamente a Emily pero no fue ella la que contesto

- Queremos decirte que ya no haces nada de lo que hacías antes – me dijo James apretando mi mano

- Si ya no sales, te la pasas todo el día a aquí en casa, llorando en cada rincón – dijo Alice

- Entonces me están diciendo que esta mal que llore por el – les dije

- No, no esta mal, es solo que tú no haces nada más que eso – dijo Edward del otro lado de la mesa – No intentas seguir con tu vida

- ¿Qué se supone que quieren que haga? – Pregunte - ¿Qué salga saltando de felicidad, cuando en realidad me estoy muriendo?

- Ese es el punto, te estas matando tu sola – Edward me miro con sus penetrantes ojos verdes

- Mira Rose – dijo mi padre rompiendo la pelea de miradas que tenia con Edward – No estamos diciendo que este mal que lo extrañes, que llores por el, no esta mal, por que nosotros también lo extrañamos, también hemos llorado por el, pero, nosotros intentamos salir adelante, seguimos con la vida y tu…tu no sales de esta casa – me dijo triste, se notaba en su vos

- Extrañamos a esa pequeña revoltosa que se la pasaba riendo, que siempre tenia una sonrisa pintada en el rostro – me dijo Emily

- Queremos que esa hermana loca que nos arrastraba al teatro y que se la pasaba cantando musicales regrese – dijo Jasper triste

- Quiero que a mi hermana que me acompañaba a comprar aunque su guarda ropas desbordara ropa – me dijo Alice bajando la cabeza

- Quiero a mi pesadita – me dijo James – quiero a la hermana que puedo molestar aunque me acuse con Emily – James me miro triste

- Quiero a la pequeña niña que se la pasaba molestando – me dijo Edward

- Como puedes darte cuenta Rose, esta familia te necesita y creo que ninguno a qui presente vamos a poder seguir si te perdemos a ti también – me dijo Carlisle, ya no pude mas salte de mi silla y hable mas fuerte mientras las lagrimas abandonaban mis ojos

- Yo…yo lo intento – les dije – créanme que lo intento, pero no es fácil, lo…lo extraño mucho – las lagrimas abandonaban mis ojos como cascadas – Yo no necesito ayuda, yo…yo estoy bien – Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación mientras lloraba, me tire en mi cama abrazando a mi peluche de oso que me había regalado cuando cumplimos dos años de novios, las lagrimas abandonaban mis ojos y me costaba respirar, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y se cerro, alguien se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi cabello, supe que era Jasper desde que entro, cuando me calme lo suficiente, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Jasper que me veían con tristeza y comprensión, me arroje a sus brazos los cuales me recibieron perfectamente, acariciaba mi cabello intentando calmarme

- Lo extraño mucho, Jazz – le dije secándome las lágrimas con el reverso de la manga de mi chamarra

- Lo se geme, lo se – me dijo besando mi cabeza – Yo también lo extraño

- Por que se tuvo que ir, Jazz no lo entiendo – me levante rompiendo nuestro abrazo

- No lo se Rose – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla – Pero estoy seguro de que a el no le gustaría verte así

- Es que yo lo intento, de verdad que si –aparte mi mirada de la de el – pero no es fácil seguir con mi vida cuando todos mis planes eran… junto a el

- Si, pero nosotros, toda la familia te necesita – tomo una de mis manos – La familia ya perdió a alguien muy importante Rose, creo que no podríamos soportar perder a alguien mas

- Es que yo…no puedo – baje la cabeza mientras mas lagrima salían de mis ojos

- Sabes, yo tengo muchos planes –me dijo poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla levantando mi rostro – tengo planes junto a Alice, pero creo que no podría pensar en algún plan con mi familia si tu, mi hermana, mi Gemela, no estas aquí, yo no podría – me clavo los ojos azules, mirándome directamente a los ojos – Yo quiero una familia con Alice, pero no voy a dar el primer paso si tu, mi gemela, no me prometes que vas intentar salir de esto, si no me prometes que nos vas a dejar ayudarte, no estas sola, nos tienes a todos aquí y todos queremos que te recuperes así que… - aparte la vista de la de el y suspire

- Esta bien – le dije después de unos minutos de silencio – Te prometo que voy a intentar salir adelante, te prometo que voy a dejar de hacer estupideces, te prometo que voy a dejar que me ayuden aun que me lleven a un loquero, prometo que voy a estar hay cuando tu formes tu familia, que voy a estar hay para conocer a mis sobrinos, es lo mas que puedo prometerte – le dije desviando la mirada

- Eso es suficiente para mí – me dijo estrechándome en su pecho – ahora hay que ir haya abajo por que todos se quedaron un poco…mmm como decirlo, mal por ti – me dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros, se levanto y me tendió su mano - ¿vamos? – la tome y bajamos las escaleras abrazados, cuando llegamos a la sala, todos guardaron silencio y bajaron la mirada, mi papa fue el primero en hablar.

- Hija no queríamos hacerte sentir mal, es solo que…

- No digas nada papa – me acerque a el un paso – Creo que les debo un disculpa a todos, se que no me eh portado muy bien en este largo mes, pero espero que me entiendan que esto no es fácil para mi y pues creo que en este mes me eh portado muy mal y es estado haciendo muchas estupideces, como el de la mañana, con el acantilado, yo…yo estoy mal y se que necesito ayuda, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy y mas que nada no quería aceptar que la necesito, yo…yo voy a intentar ser la misma de siempre, intentare volver a sonreír, reír, cantar, salir y todo lo que hacia antes de que…antes de que se fuera, solo les pido que me den tiempo, solo necesito tiempo para que me recupere un poco mas, solo necesito eso y…y su apoyo, necesito a mi familia – Mi madre se levanto y me abrazo

- Nosotros, tu familia vamos ayudarte, hija – me dijo mientras las lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos como los míos, Carlisle también me abrazo

- Nosotros estaremos contigo hija, no estas sola, jamás lo estarás – Todos se habían levantado y ahora estábamos en un abrazo familiar, hace cuanto que necesitaba una abrazo así por parte de mi familia, podía sentir como mi corazón se iba reconstruyendo pieza por pieza y aunque no estuviera completo, sabia que ahora no estaría sola, estaría mi familia y eso era mucho para mi.

_____________________________________________________

¿Qué tal? Les gusto espero que si, nos vemos en otro capitulo

Besos

Sandy Hale


End file.
